City of Thorns
by OhArizona
Summary: When I break, will you catch me before I hit the thorns? You said no, does that mean you hate me? Another no. Will you love me and keep me strong in my time of need? You said yes. Enter into the city of thorns, and beware of your life. AU/Canon.
1. The Start

**A/N: I'm holding out on chapter eight of A Hunter's Love until I get back from this mega cookout tonight. It's a celebration sort of thing, and it means a lot to everyone that planned it, and to everyone that will be there. I won't be back until probabaly after seven o'clock eastern standard time, tomorrow. As for Scream For Us/Bring Me A Tear, and the outtakes, that'll be back next wekkend, and all week eventually. This story is one I want to try out, see it I like it or not. If it gets good reviews, I'll keep writing it, if not, I'll delete it, and start something brand new.**

**Also! Would anyone be willing to co-author a Twilight fic? I'll message you the details if so, then get back to the most qualified author. See ya soon guys!**

**IN THE BEGINNING: There Was HOPE**

_Players;_

Real Name - Player Name

_Vampires:_

Carlisle Cullen - Carlyle Cullan

Esme Cullen - Isme Cullan

Edward Cullen - Edvard Cullan

Rosalie Hale - Roselle Halle

Emmett Cullen - Emmet Cullan

Jasper Hale - Jaspar Halle

Alice Cullen - Allis Cullan

Elizabeth Marquez - Eliza Quaz

Morgan Marquez - Morgan Quaz

Tanya Denali - Tan Den

Kate Denali - Kat Den

Garrett Denali - Garrett Harison

Elezaer Denali - Eli Den

Samantha Dias - Sama Di

_BEGINNING;_

Isabella Swan - Ysabella Volturi

Jacob Black - Jake Blak

_Volturi;_

Aro Volturi - Same

Caius Volturi - Same

Marcus Volturi - Same

_Staff;_

Isabella Swan - Ysabella Volturi - 1

Aro Volturi - Same - 2

Caius Volturi - Same - 3

Marcus Volturi - Same - 4

Alice Cullen - Allis Cullan - 5

Edward Cullen - Edvard Cullan - 6

Elizabeth Marquez - Eliza Quaz - 7

Morgan Marquez - Morgan Quaz - 8

Tanya Denali - Tan Den - 9

Kate Denali - Kat Den - 10

Garrett Denali - Garrett Harison - 11

Elezaer Denali - Eli Den - 12

Curious why the Cullens and Bella's names are different? Well, the names they picked are variations of their real names. Even 'Cullan' is. But there's a twist there. ;) You'll get to see that eventually, I promise.

_Box Art;_

http://i215(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/cc133/Featherwind_Naruto/Twilight/VAG(dot)png

Replace (dot) with a (.). Thanks!

_Thanks To;_

Christina Porter for sticking with me as I wrote notes to you through eighth period, and hardly paid you much attention as I wrote this story down.

Angela Anderson for pre-reading what I had written down in my notebook after testing and in eighth period. You were great through it all.

Mom for actually letting me use the computer half the night and day to write everything I needed down.

**A/N: So, next, I'll type the start of everything, and you'll be set. This is just the draw-ups of everything that I'm using currently. These will appear throughout the whole story. Be aware. -Heather**


	2. No Hope

**A/N: Good morning! Well, for easterners that is. x3 Here is the beginning. If you're curious, modern day Seattle is 2134, so, um, yeah. That's a 125 year time-skip, and a NEW MOON themed fic. Ready to enter the gaming realm? Hit it!**

"_A thorn defends the rose, harming only those who would steal the blossom." - Chinese Proverb_

**IN THE BEGINNING: There Was NO Hope**

When I break, will you catch me before I hit the thorns? You said no, does that mean you hate me? Another no. Will you love me and keep me strong in my time of need? You said yes. Why do you deny the facts of life, even in the midst of battle? I thought you said I was going to die this way, well, you were wrong.

In this battle, I will survive to live, even if it is not what you wanted for me. I am cold, I am death, I am more than you will ever be. I swear to you that. You tried to make and break me, but you failed harder than you would have thought possible.

This is the end, I swear you that. The end of my new beginning. A beginning without hope to pull me through, a place that everything dwells. What I have left? I have the Volturi, I have my friends, and I have my video game.

Ah. Good 'ole City of Thorns. A 2130 game, and still blowing people's minds four years later. I wish you could see me now, on my highest horse, riding like there was not a tomorrow to live, and not a thing on my mind except for you. Bring on the world, the toughest enemies, anything. I will show you just how strong I really am.

Until you cross my mind once more. Are you going to be able to handle my knowledge, my love, my strength, once you hit the keypad that I'm sure you're holding in your hands from _Volturi Applications Gaming_? Probably not. Yet, you will try to handle me, and you will ail once more.

But if it puts your mind at ease, I promise not to leave you. I promise not to break you. And I promise everything you've ever said 'no' to to be a 'yes' now. Because I still love you!

Enter the realm, and see how far you can come to me now. Reach the highest of your own horse, and challenge me to a great feat, I'm sure. Good luck, my love.

**A/N: Bang. Done. -Heather**


	3. Something Here

**A/N: I'm updating fast it seems. I guess I just want to be able to get some things done before I end up hitting the mattress today. Then again, that's gonna require caffeine and some sort of food. Ah. Food. I'm starving. Even after all I ate yesterday. XD So. Let's get started!**

"_Hope in reality is the worst of all evils, because it prolongs the torments of man." - Friedrich Nietzsche_

**IN THE BEGINNING: There Was SOMETHING**

The men of the Cullen household sat around on the floor, as Emmett picked up a green and black box, a game made by the one and only _Volturi Applications Gaming_. We had found a vibe to it, not just the design that entranced us. The border, was black, and the rest was green. On the front and back, was a beautiful view of modern day Seattle, and two vines whipped down the middle of the back and front, ending in points, with a thorn jutting out of the thickest vine. Just below the thorn was the city, and then the water area. In the water, with thick golden letters, was _City of Thorns; A Vampire Game In Modern Day Seattle'_. The back, however, was different, it contained critic reviews, and nothing more on how it was made, or by who it was made. The Volturi were thorough this time, I guess.

As the game turned on, our screen on the plasma went completely black, and the sequence started. To the right, was a picture of an Native American man, and behind him were three, horse sized, wolves. On the left side, was a different story. The rules of the game, scrolled for about a minute, then the storyline followed. It explained how Jacob, the boy to the left, and his pack of 10, were werewolves, and the main villains of this story were them. Then, after the story rolled, the picture slid left, and now was showing Jacob and a brown haired, female vampire fighting. On the right side, however, now resided the main menu, consisting of 'Creation, Destruction, Multiplayer, Plotline, FAQ, and Chatroom'.

With a sigh, Carlisle clicked the Creation option, and was then asked if he was creating a group or single. He clicked 'group' and proceeded unto naming us the 'Cullan's'. Our group was added to the 'Group Software', and the list was shown, with a few real covens, and some slightly new ones that we probably would have never heard of, seeing as this game was only distributed to vampires in the world. Carlisle released a small gasp as he was scrolling to the bottom. He had found the staff group it seemed, and they had called themselves the Volturi.

After a moment of silence, he shrugged it off and continued onwards into the game. He was told to move any extra places out of the way, and to get a perfect shot of himself with a camera. He ushered us out for a moment, before we saw an audible flash of the screen. He called the three of us guys back in, and on the screen, now stood a replica of our father. After the picture process, he picked the variated name of Carlisle - Carlyle. Under the name, was age, and he typed, quickly, his 489 years, and hit 'no' on the power options. After that, he had a character overview, and then was asked to save, he of course hit 'save'. We then all repeated this same process, for all of use, choosing everything to our own likings, we then were pushed into multiplayer and chatroom.

As soon as they were into multiplayer, a message appeared in the chatroom, and they were asked to accept it from player number one, Ysabella Volturi. Carlisle exchanged a glance with us off screen, before clicking 'yes'. The message then unfolded on screen with yellow parchment paper, and the letters were elegantly written in black ink. Very detailed the Volturi were this time, too.

_'Welcome Cullans, or should I say Cullens, to City of Thorns. I'm quite glad that you were finally able to join us in this realistic game. I was quite enthralled when your mates had joined us merely last week, with their own system. If you're wondering, we are the real Volturi, if we have 'Volturi' as our last name - there're only four of us. The rest are just staff that were chosen wisely. I shall see you boys around soon. Farewell. -Ysabella'_

We understood quite a bit of the message from Ysabella, except for a few points, but we ignored it, and just looked at the graphical scene that had been the chosen background in our chatroom. It was of the Seattle Space Needle, which still stood to this day, and was quite nice looking too. Before we could memorize certain things, another chat message arrived, from player number two, Aro Volturi.

Emmett begrudgingly muttered a 'wonderful' to himself, as Carlisle wearily clicked the accept. We then, all, proceeded unto reading Aro's parchment that was received.

_'Good evening old friends! I'm glad to see that you have made your way into lovely Ysabella's game today! She was the first Volturi High Guard to ever ask permission to make a vampire-only game for us all, and ask to use 'Volturi' for the staff group! Oh, how successful she is...However, I must say, good luck in both the plotline and the multiplayer, some of the players, and NPCs, are pretty gruesome. -Aro'_

Emmett turned his head and his gaze to Carlisle, with a sigh. "You're actually friends with that man?" he asked, as Carlisle gave a shrug and then panned around the screen, searching, it seemed. The city, or the part we were in, really was extremely beautiful, minus all the vampires with gold and red eyes running amongst human NPCs. On the bordering area, was a forest, fully stocked all types of feed, or so a sign said in the distance. Perfect eyesight in games too. Very thorough. One could say it was a vampire paradise.

**A/N: I believe that's a good place to stop for 1:30AM. You should be very proud of me. I made it. XD -Heather**


	4. Still No Hope

**A/N: We-ll, I got some good reviews, and a few people asking for the co-author position. I will be sending them the information, and a form to fill out. I like being cautious of who I choose. :3 You guys should see my inbox after awhile. Lotsa reviews in there... Totally off note, I got my hair dyed. The front is my natural brown, and then blonde blends into it halfway. :3**

**hannah-marie hale: Thank you for that wonderful review. Please, feel free to ask questions about what you're confused on. :3**

**Mrs. Jasper Winchester: Of course!**

**Cassiecaseyox: x3 1:30's not too bad, but when I'm up at 3-4 writing and watching tv, that's a different story. I'll def. get back to you. ^^**

**Just going to clear more up on some of the game-name variations. Edvard, for example, the 'v' is said like a 'w'. It's like 'venite', which is really 'wenite'. Capashe? x3 Roselle is pronounced 'Rosalie'. Ysabella is 'Isabella'. Blak is really pronounced 'Black'. As for 'Tan' say it like the beginning of 'Tanya'. That's it, I believe.**

**As for the game box, what did you guys think of that? It took me ten minutes just make the box and borders, the other 30 for pics and everything else. Creative I am, if not thorough. X3**

"_Didn't we have some fun though? Remember when the platform was sliding into the fire pit and I said 'Goodbye' and you were like 'NO WAY!' and then I was all 'We pretended we were going to murder you'? That was great." - Portal: The Game_

**IN THE BEGINNING: There Was NO Hope**

Ah, how wonderful, just perfectly wonderful. The Cullens, at last, have finally jumped onto the _City of Thorns_ bandwagon. Oh, this was going to be such a great experience for them, maybe even a little knowledge would come from it as well? Though, surely, not much would, but it was worth a try. I was hoping they would start picking up on the hints that were being dropped, for if not, then I would have to be more _revealing_ to them. I just didn't like the sound of that very much, at all.

Revealing myself too soon, and too drastically could be a bit, devastating, especially if it all ended badly. As in, I was to become the hunted, and they the hunters. I wouldn't, and shalln't, let that happen. No, no, not even if I had to go up against Master Aro's desires. Letting myself stoop that low, is something that had to be done if I really planned on surviving my way through all of this. I was a mystery to people, and that is how I wanted to remain.

I wondered silently when would be the time to tell them, to tell them who I really was, player number one, the creator. The everything to _City of Thorns_. I was bound deteremind to tell them soon, but too soon would have them running, and too late would be breaking them apart worse than they already were. I sighed lightly, twisting my fingers in and out of my dark brown hair. Oh, how much I had changed, it was threatening, almost. Just, maybe, a little more than Jasper? Oh yes, far worse than him in his newborn years. Far much worse now, no one I knew before would even suspect me.

"Isabella?" Someone called lightly up to me from where I pondered in my room of the Volturi castle. Every room was the same, all brick walls, all a dull grey, all containing barred, and all having the option to have anything in the room that the owner chooses. I had chosen a soft, golden bed, never used unless need be, a golden leather couch, more yellow, actually, and tons of books. Books ranging from every genre ever to be created. I also had a 52'' plasma tv placed into my room, in front of a circular adjourning couch set. Beside the couch ends were, obviously, brown end tables, and in the corners were four black seats. Beside the tv, stood a gaming console made by the Volturi for vampires, and under it, in a white case, stood every game I had made and obtained through my works. It also had a few other consoles and games to go with that.

"Yes?" I called, realizing my thinking had only taken a few milliseconds from my existence. I was sure that the meeting I had designated for the staff members of _City of Thorns_ wasn't for at least another hour, and the Volturi had no missions scheduled as of late. The world of vampires was slightly quiet, what with the gamers trying to defeat the highly impossible game we had distributed before. Defeating my werewolf and his wolfy friends.

"It's time for the meeting. You may want to put the 3/4's Chapel under cloaking mode. I'm interested in this new business you are proposing tonight to our American and Mexican friends tonight." Ah, Marcus, the usually quiet member I could talk to, and he would understand me. He'd lost his mate, Didyme, to the clutches of his own 'brother'. Aro had taken his own sister's life, just because he disapproved, he couldn't have just objected!

Sighing to myself, I turned the headset that connected me to my other members of staff - they were all hand chosen, you see, so they were the only ones with this special type of headset. Their families, however, were also connected, as were their friends lists. But that was switched off during my game meetings. Into the phoning device, I hissed. "3/4's Chapel into cloaking mode. Two staff members per entrance only." You see, my game had to be constantly on to monitor all services, so I had my character roam in the chapel most of the time.

Then, I had my character growl into the chapel system, that went into the game realm. "Staff members!" I barked. "All are to come to the 3/4's Chapel. Bring one other staff member with you, or you will not be permitted entrance this evening. That is all." With a huff, I set the phoning system back on the table where it had previously rested, and awaited the staff's arrival.

At that precise moment, Aro, Marcus, and Caius made their grand entrance. Aro had taken his usual spot before meetings beside me, we usually had a small chat about the evening's business to be presented, and when the last staff entered, he would take his seat in the very back. We all had seats according the numbers we had joined in, the higher the number, the further back your seat was forced to be. We were organized, you could say.

After the Volturi members had arrived, the Denali and the Marquez Covens came next. That was all of them, despite having twelve seats, we only filled 10. We were required to give our real and game names in the meetings when we obtained new members, but it all worked out. We trusted each other. "Meeting begins now. First order or business, I would like to add two new staff members. Any suggestions?" I asked, and immediately, Denali and Volturi hands shot up like flying bats. I giggled on the inside at my humorless joke.

"Speak out, Volturi." I called, knowing they knew the drill for these sort of meetings. Caius, oh, he was always the spokesman for the trio, and he always spoke what he wanted to, despite Aro's efforts to stop him. Caius stood then, a smug grin on his face, and his white teeth showing a bit.

"We recommend Alice and Edward Cullen for the job." Oh, they _had_ to just say that, didn't they? Ugh. Fine, they had their rights.

"Thank you, Volturi. Speak out, Denali." I called, waving Caius down, and nodding towards the next spokesman. The Denali's alternated a bit, but most of the time it was Kate. However, this time, Garret stood, and smiled. He was really a great man, and had the most wonderful personality. I was glad that Kate had chosen him for her mate, her lover.

"We also elect Alice and Edward Cullen for the staff seats." Oh, was the world out to get me today? I wondered slightly, before nodding and waving him down.

"Marquez Coven, objections to these elections?" I boomed, watching them slightly cringe away from the loud noise coming through to their real ears. I'd have to apologize for that in personal time...

"None." The two females answered, smiling brilliantly.

"Then it's settled. Alice and Edward Cullen will become part of the Volturi staff, and the last two seats will be filled. This meeting is called to a close. Does anyone have suggestions for plot of multiplayer games?" I asked, and no one even flinched. "Meeting adjourned. New staff will take place next month, and all things will be updated from last meeting this month. You are free to go." I called once more, watching them all leave quietly, one-by-one.

Marcus sent me a careful look, and I knew, that later, when the Volturi were hunting in Italy tonight, that we would be having a talk. Marcus, you see, had chosen to take up my eating habits. He wanted to feed off animals, and so he did. It was wonderful, the two of us being friends, and all. We were one in a pair, somewhat.

**A/N: Lala~ Guess what~ Here's Jacob's pack in the game. 2 hours. Yes, I used Steven Strait for Jacob, I don't like Taylor Lautner. At all. ; http://i215(dot)bucket(dot)lbums/cc133/Featherwind_Naruto/Twilight/JacobsPack(dot).png. Which is which? Let me tell you; behind Jake is Leah, sandy brown is Seth, dark brown is Quil, dark grey is Embry, light brown is Paul, red wolf is Brady, white is Jared, multi is Collin, and big black there is Sam. Sam and Leah are awesome in this photo. -Heather**


End file.
